


A Little Finn-to-Finn

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crosby and Malkin make an appearance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka decides to check in with fellow Countryman and Olympic teammate Olli Maatta following the first Bruins/Penguins game of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Finn-to-Finn

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Pissed-Off Goalies story but since Fleury is out with a concussion, I wrote this instead.

Olli Maatta was just hanging around the visitor's dressing room when he got a kind of unexpected text message from Bruins' goaltender Tuukka Rask: "Meet me outside you locker room."

"What is this about?" Olli asked.

"I can't have a chat with a fellow countryman and former Olympic teammate who's had a bit of tough luck recently?"

He turned to Sidney Crosby, "Hey, could I go talk to Tuukka Rask for a little bit?" He asked, "He wants to know how I'm doing."

Sidney shrugged, "Go ahead," The Penguins captain said, "Just be back before we have to go to the bus. You don’t really have to ask."

"Okay," Olli said, "Thanks."

He walked out of the visitor's dressing room and found Tuukka casually leaning against the wall. "Hey, how's it going?" Tuukka greeted in Finnish.

"Not bad," Olli said in English. He had to admit, he was caught just a touch off guard by hearing someone address him in his native Finnish.

Tuukka laughed, "Did you forget Finnish or something?" He asked.

"It's been a while since I've had someone greet me in Finnish," Olli said in Finnish, "I don't have any more Finnish teammates."

"Ah that's right Jussi was traded to the Panthers," Tuukka said, "He must have sworn at me no less than four times when we played them the other day. I told him I wasn't gonna let him have anything that day."

"That sounds like Jussi," Olli said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well first I wanted to ask you what's up with Fleury," Tuukka said.

"I think he has a concussion," Olli said.

"Oh that's rough," Tuukka said, "I've narrowly avoided at least one of those recently thanks to the teammate who decided to crosscheck a guy into me."

“Oh ouch,” Olli said.

"But I also wanted to see how you've been doing," Tuukka continued, "You've hit some pretty tough luck recently."

"I've been doing better," Olli said, "I feel better with each game I play."

"That's good," Tuukka said, "You don't seem to be pushing yourself too much."

"I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things," Olli said, "And taking it one game at a time."

"That's the right way to do it," Tuukka said, "It's nice to see you playing again. You’re young and you have a lot of potential. You’re going to make your team pretty happy for a long time to come."

"Thanks Tuukks." Olli said, "I'm glad I got to play on the same team as you for a little bit because you are a frustrating goalie to play against."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," Tuukka said, "So thank you." 

"But it's also thanks to you that we got to win the bronze medal," Olli said, "So I'll forgive you for being a frustrating goalie to play against." 

"It was the whole team's effort that won us the bronze," Tuukka responded, "Not just my effort."

"That's true," Olli said.

"Hey tell Fleury that I hope he feels better soon," Tuukka said, “I don’t wanna keep you too long. While I can drive home whenever I want to, you have a bus to catch.” 

"Speaking of Fleury, you and Flower are friends aren't you?" Olli said.

"We're...acquaintances," Tuukka said, "What makes you say that?"

"He knows about the inside joke Team Finland had," Olli said, "I swore, in Finnish mind you, during practice one day and he turned at me and said: "Tuukka Rask says you're too young to swear." I didn’t even think Flower knew what “vittu” meant.”

"Why do you think it was me?" Tuukka asked.

"I told Jussi not to bring it up with the team," Olli said, “And as far as I know, he never brought it up.” 

"I might have mentioned it in passing," Tuukka said.

"Fuck you Rask!" Olli exclaimed. He then noticed that Tuukka looked like he was struggling to hold back laughter, "Tuukka I swear to GOD! Don't. You. DARE. Say. It!"

"Olli Maatta," Tuukka said trying to keep a straight face and trying not to laugh, "You are far too young to swear."

Olli sighed then half-jokingly, half-seriously punched Tuukka in the stomach causing one of the security guards to gasp and move towards the two Finns. But Tuukka held his hand up to the guard.

"It's okay," Tuukka gasped in English as he doubled over and clutched his stomach with his other arm, "We're good friends…And I deserved that."

"Hell yeah you deserved that," Olli said.

“Ugh…you punch so much better than my brother does," Tuukka said as he finally straightened up, "And tell Fleury that I expect him to be up to play opposite me when we meet up in February. I want you to be healthy for that game too okay?"

"I'll do my best," Olli said, "And thanks for considering me a good friend."

"Hey no problem," Tuukka said, "Patrice told me that Olympic teammates make great friends regardless of the NHL teams they’re from. Take it easy and I’ll see you on the ice again Friday."

"See you Friday," Olli responded as he walked back into the locker room as Tuukka went to explain the punching incident to the security guard.

"What did Tuukka want?" Sidney asked as Olli returned to his stall.

"He just wanted to know what was up with Flower and he wanted to see how I was doing," He said as he subconsciously shook his hand.

"What's up with your hand?" Sidney asked.

"I punched Rask in the stomach," Olli said.

"What did you do that for!?" Sidney exclaimed.

"Because he and I are good friends and he's somehow friends with Flower," Olli said,  
"Those two should not be allowed to talk to each other they’re too much alike." 

Sidney nodded, “I wouldn’t really expect Rask to be a joker like Flower to be honest,” He said. 

"Rask can be quite the joker,” Olli said, “He brought up an inside joke that Team Finland had from the Sochi Olympics and told Flower about it at some point. And those two aren't ever going to let me live it down."

"You mean the "you're too young to swear" one?" Sidney said, "Everyone kinda knows about that one."

"What!? Who told you guys!?" Olli exclaimed.

"Jussi," Sidney said, "He told all of us shortly after the Olympic break ended."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Olli exclaimed, “Fuck him!”

"Too young to swear," Evgeni Malkin said as he patted the young Finn on the back.

"So much for keeping that just between Team Finland..." Olli muttered as he made a mental note to take a couple of hard shots at Tuukka on Friday. And another to make Jussi Jokinen pay the next time they met.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole conversation between Tuukka and Olli was in Finnish (but for the sake of the story and the fact that I can't speak Finnish, it was "translated" to English). This is in the same "universe" as the pissed-off goalies series but it's a Stand-alone piece.


End file.
